


ugh I guess your my little pogchamp // Ranboo

by badbleepaddisonhalo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbleepaddisonhalo/pseuds/badbleepaddisonhalo
Summary: its a story about a she/they named Hailey is georgenotfounds sister. she ends up falling in the big love with Ranboo.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & Ranboo, Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	ugh I guess your my little pogchamp // Ranboo

Haileys slight backstory.  
Hailey is 19 years old, and they are georgenotfounds younger sibling. They concurrently work 3 jobs: streamer, game designer, and editor for mr. beast. She is currently living in the uk, alone in a 3 bedroom flat. no other streamers know that she is related to George. Hailey is also faceless, so none of the fans know what they look like. With an 8k average viewership, and a few good friends in the gaming community, Hailey was happy. but after so long of getting the new job of a gaming designer, Hailey began to develop an eating disorder where, she constantly overworks themselves with eating not enough to keep their body going.

-TW-  
mentions of self harm, eating disorders, fainting


End file.
